cic_video_with_universal_and_paramount_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists
The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists is a UK VHS release by CIC and Universal on 17th February 1997 and it got re-released by Universal on 22nd May 2000 and 16th April 2001. Description Join Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky, Petrie and shy newcomer Ali on one of their most exciting adventures ever! It's an all-new, song-filled, animated classic in the continuing story of The Land Before Time. A herd of migrating Longnecks has important news of weather changes in the regions beyond the Great Valley. What was once dry land has become 'The Land of Mists.' Strange new creatures have begun to appear in these rainy marshes, while still others have moved into the high trees from which the Longnecks used to feed. Fortunately, the Great Valley is as beautiful as ever. There's no need to brave the wetlands - until Littlefoot's Grandpa becomes ill. His one hope is to eat the healing petals of a golden Night Flower that only grows...in the Land of Mists! Now it's up to Littlefoot and his prehistoric pals to explore the swamps, outwit sly new villains and find the Night Flowers in time to save grandpa. Along the way, the kids will learn some loving lessons about teamwork, cooperation and most of all: it's great to have friends of all ids, in all shapes and sizes. Sparkling with delightful songs, dazzling animation and a heartwarming story, The Land Before Time: Journey Through the Mists celebrates the power of embracing the differences that make each of us truly special! Cast The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists is the last of the Land Before Time films in which Linda Gary provides Grandma Longneck's voice, as she died shortly after the movie was filmed. This is the last movie in the series to featured Candace Hutson in the role of Cera, and therefore marks the last film in the series to feature any of the cast from the original film, The Land Before Time. This is also the last film in which Scott McAfee voices Littlefoot and Heather Hogan voices Ducky. * John Ingle as the narrator * Scott McAfee as Littlefoot * Candace Hutson as Cera * Heather Hogan as Ducky * Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Ichy * Rob Paulsen as Spike * Kenneth Mars as Grandpa Longneck * Linda Gary as Grandma Longneck * Carol Bruce as the Old One * Juliana Hansen as Ali * Tress MacNeille as Ali's Mother/Dil But not her roar voice * Charles Durning as Archie * Frank Welker as Tickles/Hydrotherosaurus/Dil's growls Trivia Trailers and info Original 1997 release # The Land Before Time # The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (Coming Soon wherever Video Cassettes are sold) # We're Back! A Dinosaur Story # An American Tail # An American Tail: Fievel Goes West # Casper 2000 Re-release 2001 Re-release # The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (Coming This Holiday Season 2000) # Beethoven's 3rd (Coming Soon on Video) Gallery The Land Before Time IV - Journey Through the Mists (UK VHS 1997) Spine.png|Spine The Land Before Time IV - Journey Through the Mists (UK VHS 1997) Back cover.png|Back cover The Land Before Time IV - Journey Through the Mists (UK VHS 1997) Cassette 2.png|Cassette The Land Before Time IV - Journey Through the Mists (UK VHS 1997) Cassette.png|Cassette (2) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Land Before Time Category:Universal Cartoon Studios Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:2001 VHS Releases Category:Universal logo from 1990 to 1997 Category:Universal logo from 1997 to 2012 Category:Children's Videos by Universal Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving trailer (announced by John Leader) Category:CIC Video logo from 1997 to 1999 Category:CIC Video Variants - Universal and Paramount with BBFC U from 1997-1999 Category:VHS Videos with The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire trailer (announced by John Leader) Category:VHS Videos with Beethoven's 3rd trailer (announced by John Leader) Category:1995 Universal Cartoon Studios, Inc.